The Miner
by Cenobia100
Summary: This story is a novelization of AntVenom's song 'The Miner' and is for your enjoyment, not for financial gain. Summary: Taylor is a miner in search of diamonds, however did he delve too deep, for an ancient evil has awakened, and is out for blood.


**The Miner**

**Author's Note: This story is a novelization of AntVenom's song 'The Miner' and is in no way being used for financial gain. I do not own Minecraft, which belongs to Jeb and team Mojang. If you enjoy the story please give a review, even if to say hi. **

**Without further ado, let us begin the story:**

* * *

**The Miner**

It was a bright morning in the world of Minecraftia. The mountains cast a shadowy glow across the lands, illuminating the smallest hills to the tallest peaks in a faint sunlit shimmer. In the mountains was a small house, illuminated by the sunlight that was creeping over the horizon. The house was made out of wood and torches were placed on a small gravel path that sat outside. Inside the house slept a young boy, although this young boy was beginning to stir.

The young boy, known as Taylor, awoke with a look of excitement. It was another enjoyable day in the world of Minecraftia and the mines were calling to him, for he had discovered an abandoned mine in the deep caves that he had dug out with his iron pickaxe. He had taken care of the venomous cave spider spawner so he was safe to explore. He had back up supplies in his chest in his home in case the mobs defeated him and he was returned to his spawn point.

Taylor wore a green shirt and blue trousers that looked quite fashionable, although they were the only clothes he had when he had appeared in this world. A world of endless possibilities awaited him when he first appeared, the instincts of a true miner surfacing at this development. He had combated many mobs, and he was ready to find some diamonds for his diamond pickaxe he had planned to get. Yet, that required him to search in the deepest mines and that was how he found the abandoned mineshaft from the day before.

He stood up and ran to get his leather helmet. It was a simple brown hat that fitted quite comfortably, and he grabbed his trusty pickaxe before opening the door to face the world.

"Here I go, to the mines," He thought with a glee.

He stepped out into the mountain range that was his home and began to walk down the gravel path to the mine that he had dug out. It had taken months to dig as deep as he did, and now he was ready, ready to face the mobs in the deepest depths, ready to brave the orange lava lakes of the deep, ready to light up the darkest of areas and ready to find diamonds. With a smile he ran down towards the cave, stopping to look back at the sun coming over the mountains, his eyes widening at the beautiful sight.

The colours of different objects were illuminated in the mountains, a range of greens, blues and yellows all shimmering down to meet the miner. He would not see that sight for a while if all went well. If only he knew of the horrible fate that awaited him. Taylor, the miner.

* * *

The pitch black darkness of the cave was nothing to the experienced digger. The time ticked by as he continued to place torches along the path that he took every day. The path that he remembered as well as his own home. He navigated through the area, avoiding any mobs that strayed onto his path, although there were not that many, and at length made his way to a large wooden bridge that spanned the length of a small chasm.

He looked around in awe, taking in the sights as the orange glow of lava illuminated the sight from below, deep in the pit beneath his feet. Taylor had just finished crossing the bridge and could see many ores above the lava in the next room. He was ready to mine, feeling his cobblestone blocks in his pocket. He could block the lava off as quickly as he could kill a zombie with a sword. He was about to step towards the ores when he felt something.

He could feel himself being watched. Something or someone was peering at him from behind. He could feel the eyes staring at his back, although it felt more like his mind was being invaded. Like something was staring into his very soul. He felt, for the first time in the mines, afraid to move. But he knew he had to do something, so he turned as fast as he could, only to meet air. Nothing stood behind him, but the feeling of being watched was still there, although it was lessened to a degree.

Taylor was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the movement behind him. The rattling bones of a skeleton echoed through the caves; however he still could not hear the mob behind him. The skeleton lifted its bow into the air and an arrow appeared in its hand, particles emanating from where the arrow had appeared. It raised the arrow to the bow and pulled back on the string, and then it fired.

Taylor was finally satisfied that the feeling of dread had left his system. With his pickaxe in tow, he turned to face the ores he so desperately needed. Then he saw the skeleton, but he was too late to stop the arrow from going through his chest. It burst out through his back covered in blood and Taylor could only widen his eyes, the shock being too much to bear. He fell to the floor as blood began to flow freely from his wound, his sight darkening, until he was unconscious.

* * *

Taylor gasped for breath as he opened his eyes in pain. He looked around to find himself in his bed. He had been respawned and was shaking violently. He looked around the room before realizing what had happened.

"How...did that Skeleton?"

He never finished his question as his thoughts began to dwell on the feeling of fear and dread he had felt moments before he was slain. He had never felt like that before, like something was watching him from afar, waiting for its chance to strike him down into oblivion, or in this case lava. That feeling was not gone, as he felt it even in his home sanctuary. Taylor suddenly noticed a flash of white outside the window. Two white orbs or at least he thought he saw white, flashed away as quickly as they had came.

Was he being followed? He had no clue, but he did know that he needed to get back to that mine. The ores behind the skeleton were tempting indeed, especially considering there were diamond ores among the usual redstone and lapis. He clambered out of his bed and walked towards his chest, back up supplies being dragged out into the room, the crafting table filling with different ores and minerals. Tons of iron was dumped along the crafting table, followed by wood of all kinds and a wooden axe to help craft the items he needed.

The miner began to craft the items needed to survive down there, using his axe to craft a sword and armour. He put his iron sword to one side and grabbed his armour which consisted of an iron chest plate and an iron helmet. He also had his sword in one hand and another iron pickaxe in the other. He opened the door and walked out into the night, bracing himself for the attacks that were to come. He ran down the path and entered the mine, a confident smirk on his face.

* * *

The boy was being watched from the moment he left his home that morning. The creature that followed him was a creature of evil, of malice and of treachery, leading many miners to their ultimate demise. The white eyes of this monster peered at the miner from across the wooden bridge. He had vanished before the boy could see him and silently made his way to the skeleton that was at the other side of the room.

His power began to overcome the skeleton, taking over the body of the bag of bones. The monster looked at the miner and raised the bow that belonged to the skeleton. He then raised the bow and summoned an arrow of evil power. An arrow that can pierce anything, even diamond. Then, he let the arrow fly, hitting the miner in the ribs and shattering his ribcage, although the boy looked in too much shock to feel the pain.

It left the skeleton as the boy shimmered and vanished in a small glow before returning to the spawn bed that was set for him. He could thank his brother, Notch, for that. But he was always one step ahead, for as the boy awakened, the creature seized his chance. He approached the home but the boy spotted him. He escaped in a flash and saw the boy looking bothered, but then the boy went to crafting some armour. The boy left in a hurry to get to the cave, and then he took his chance.

The monster entered the home and approached the Miner's bed. He then raised his arm and brought it down on the wood and wool, the bed turning to dust at his touch. The miner had no spawn point now. If he died, he died for good. The creature smiled evilly and teleported to the caves to finish off the miner.

* * *

Taylor ran towards the wooden bridge and was about to make it when he felt a horrible ripping sensation in his heart. It felt like his life had been taken from him. He had only felt this feeling once before, the feeling of when he had first appeared in this world, when he had no spawn point. He couldn't believe it. His spawn would not have just stopped working, unless his bed was obstructed or missing, and that could not happen so Taylor shrugged and continued his attempts at mining the diamond ore in the abandoned mine.

He saw the skeleton on the bridge and, with a speed, he slashed the skeleton in the back. The bony monster turned around to see the miner push him off of the bridge. Its left arm loosened from its socket and flew away from the skeleton and the rest of the mob was sent into the lava below. Taylor watched as the bow sunk into the lava, the string burning as it went.

He turned to cross the bridge when he felt another arrow fly past him into the post behind him. Taylor looked at the skeleton as it raised another arrow and with a cry he ran and leapt in the air, his legs flying out to meet the skeleton, before he crashed on top of the skeleton's ribs, the bones cracking under his weight, the mob dead by the brute force of the fall.

He turned to his right to see a zombie approach him. He slashed his sword at the zombie's neck, the head moving up to miss the blow, only to have his iron sword plunge into the zombie's stomach. He watched the monster fall to the ground and turned to see another two zombies approaching him from the left.

Taylor threw his sword up into the air and caught the hilt before getting ready into a battle stance; however, he heard other mobs coming from his right, a zombie followed by a skeleton. The skeleton was followed by the green devil that was a creeper. He turned, the amount of mobs becoming too much too handle. He turned again to look back at them but did not notice the creeper coming up behind him across the bridge.

Taylor turned to come into contact with the Creeper's explosion. The bridge flew apart, the fence post with the skeleton's arrow flying through the air to the lava below. He fell to the ground in a daze, his sword and pickaxe flying out of his hands and his helmet fell off to the floor.

He tried to stand and took another look at the mobs. It was now or never. He took his chance and rushed towards the chasm before the mobs noticed and he jumped with as much power as his legs could muster. He reached for the gravel on the other side but one hand fell and his other was the only thing keeping him alive. He looked up, only to gasp as he saw the white eyes of Herobrine looking back at him.

He froze, his shock showing as his mouth hung upon in fear. The monster smiled and whispered a few words in his ears.

"No spawn for you."

And then he stomped on Taylor's hand sending him spiraling towards the lava, and Taylor, still in shock fell to his demise, his mining trip turning into his last stand. He was remembered as a miner, with courage and dignity, yet he perished, a young boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Did I do well? What should I do next? You guys decide. Please review as I need the reviews for motivation. I am currently thinking about doing, either, Creepers Gonna Creep or Mineshaft. If you guys think I should do something else please say so and I will see what I can do. Below is a list of other Novelizations of Minecraft songs in order of publish. If you like this story then read those ones as they have just as much entertainment, and the reviews have all been good. **

**Other Minecraft Song Novelizations:**

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Revenge**

**Cube Land**

**Fallen Kingdom**

**The Miner**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
